You and I
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Len? siapa Len? dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang ingin menjadi jurnalis. Kalau begitu, siapa Miku? dia hanya seorang siswi yang menarik perhatian Len. Ini hanya kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang terjadi di antara Len dan Miku.
1. Matematika

Disclaimer: Para vocaloid adalah milik perusahaan-perusahaan yang bersangkutan.

* * *

 _You and I - Matematika_

"Kak Len, ajarkan aku materi sudut dua garis dan trigonometri," ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas selendang yang sedari tadi tak pernah dilepaskannya.

Len melirik Miku. Dia menaruh minuman dingin di atas meja restoran, di sebelah piring yang telah kosong. "Hah?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya sambil sedikit menggeram.

"Tidak salah kamu memintaku mengajarkan soal matematika? disaat kencan seperti ini?" tanya Len. Ia menumpu tangan kanannya pada sikut lalu mengepalkan tinju, lalu dagunya itu ia sandarkan pada kepalan tinjunya.

"Iya, aku serius. Kata mama, aku harus belajar dimapun dan kapanpun," jawab Miku berseri-seri. Dia membuka buku catatannya, mencari-cari halaman yang berisi materi yang akan dia tanyakan pada Len.

Len mendengus sambi memutar alisnya. "Kamu benar-benar anak yang penurut..." gumamnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Len menghela nafasnya sembari menutup matanya. Len menelungkupkan satu tangannya di atas pahanya sementara satunya lagi di atas meja restoran. "Dengar... aku ini mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi... aku sudah lupa rumus-rumus matematika yang aku pelajari di sekolah dulu. Jadi, percuma saja kamu bertanya padaku, Miku."

Miku menatap lurus mata laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sepasang bola matanya bertemu dengan pasang bola mata Len. Miku menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafasnya. "Hah... apa kakak benar-benar tidak mengerti matematika?"

Len mengayun tubuhnya ke belakang sambil mendengus. "Ya... kalau hanya matematika dasar seperti perkalian... aku bisa."

"Itu sih anak sekolah dasar juga bisa," jawab Miku.

"Sial..." gumam Len.

Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipis lalu menunduk menatap tas selendangnya, mengambil tempat pensil lalu mengeluarkan pulpen. "Kalau begitu, aku belajar sendiri saja."

"Di sini...?" Tanya Len. Keringat mengalir di dahinya meskipun pendingin ruangan bekerja dengan baik membuat tubuh Len tidak kepanasan.

Miku mengangguk. "Kalau bisa, kak Len kembali menghafal rumus sin cos tan."

Len menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi sambil mengambil minuman dingin yang kini sudah setengah kosong. "Untuk apa?"

Miku mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam Len tapi bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman dengan lebar. "Kalau ada cinta segitiga di antara kita, kita bisa menghitung sudut cinta segitiga itu dan membuktikan siapa yang lebih disukai kak Len. Jadi aku bisa mendatangi perempuan itu dan memberinya pelajaran," jawab Miku dengan suara dingin.

Sesaat rasa ngeri menjalar di sekujur tubuh Len, membuat rambut-rambut halus di belakang lehernya berdiri. "Cukup... kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, Miku..." ucap Len.

Tatapan tajam Miku itu seketika melembut dan dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menghadap soal-soal matematikanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar berpacaran dengan anak sekolahan...?" gumam Len.

* * *

A.N  
*krik

Haii kaje di sini. Iya katanya sih hiatus, iya hiatus. Saya di sini cuman buat uplod drabble kok wkwkwk saya hiatus untuk fanfic lainnya. dan karena ini cuman drabble jadi updatenya tidak akan beraturan *padahal yang fic lain juga gitu

bye bye

tambahan, setting cerita ini beberapa tahun sebelum cerita nine wishes: len side

Harukaze


	2. Tatapan

Hai, You and I kembali dengan update chapter 2 :3 yaitu saat masa sekolah LenMiku

Happy reading

* * *

 **Tatapan**

* * *

Iris _teal_ Miku menatap Len dengan begitu seksama. Bibir gadis itu tersenyum simpul dengan mata yang memancarkan keceriaan dan percaya diri yang tinggi. Penuh rasa antusias dan cinta? Entahlah, Len tidak ingin memikirkannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMP ini. Hari ini, tatapannya mengusik Len. Tatapannya itu terkadang membuat Len ngeri, bahkan tak jarang ia mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"Apa sih?" sergah Len berniat mengagetkan Miku yang terus memandanginya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu terus!" teriak lelaki yang kembali mengalihkan wajahnya sambil memegang tas slempangnya. Tangannya berkeringat tak karuan.

Si gadis pemilik mata _teal_ itu tersenyum. Ia terkekeh lembut. "Tidak ada, hanya senang saja melihat wajah kakak."

 _Ada apa sih sama anak ini!_ pekiknya dalam hati. Jujur saja, rasanya sangat memalukan digombali oleh seorang gadis, apalagi gadis itu lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Tapi, ketimbang rasa malu karena gengsi, dia lebih malu karena gombalan gadis itu mengenainya. Dag dig dug, mungkin seperti itulah bunyi detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang saat ini. _Kenapa aku berdebar?!_

"Kak Len tidak suka?" tanya Miku.

Ini dia pertanyaan sulit. Mana mungkin pemuda seusianya tidak senang jika ada gadis manis yang terus menatap dengan penuh cinta. Sayangnya, Len justru kesusahan menangani perasaannya yang tak karuan itu. "Duh, bukannya begitu!" pekiknya lalu tubuhnya sedikit meringkuk. "Cuman ... bisakah kamu tidak menatapku terus?" tanya Len sambil malu-malu melirik Miku. Meskipun gadis itu sering mengikutinya, ia tak pernah melihat Len sampai seperti saat ini. Rasanya, tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilannya, menurutnya.

Gadis itu, Miku bukannya sadar maksud dari perkataan Len, dia malah tersenyum lebar. "Kakak malu?" tanya Miku. Tubuh mungil si rambut _teal_ bergeser, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Len berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang lagi. _Semoga Rin cepat datang!_ pintanya. Lebih tepatnya ia mengharapkan kelas tambahan Rin cepat selesai. Jika ada saudari kembarnya, ia tidak akan gugup seperti ini. Bisa dibilang, Rin bisa ia gunakan sebagai tameng. Ah, nasib sial Rin karena kelasnya mendapat kelas tambahan lantaran gurunya sempat absen beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sial bagi Rin, sial juga bagi Len karena duduk berdua bersama Miku. Entah apakah ini kesialan atau keuntungan, yang jelas Len merasa serba salah dan malu.

"Kenapa aku harus malu?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dia senang, hanya saja gengsi. Tapi, siapa yang tidak malu ditatap seperti itu? Tentu saja Len malu, dan juga senang. Sebagai anak SMA, tentu dia senang ada gadis yang mengaguminya, meskipun gadis itu sedikit aneh. Tapi jujur saja, baru kali ini ia merasa canggung dan malu di hadapan Miku. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia hanya berduaan dengan Miku.

Gadis bermata _teal_ memiringkan kepalanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia menatap Len dengan seksama, hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menghindar untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Miku menggumam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memanggil Len dengan manja. "Kalau kakak tidak terganggu dan tidak malu, kenapa menghindari tatapanku?" tanyanya.

 _Kamu ini bodoh, tidak peka, atau mengerjaiku sih?!_ pekik Len dalam hati. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa serta merta bersikap kasar pada anak gadis itu. Pertama, dia anak orang. Jika Miku merupakan saudara kandungnya, ia tak akan segan-segan menghajarnya seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada Rin ketika mereka ribut. Yang kedua, jika dia macam-macam pada Miku, akan ada seseorang yang senantiasa dengan senang hati memberi pelajaran padanya, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kamu membuatku ngeri!" jawab Len dengan ketus. Miku kemudian diam, mengalihkan pandangannya dan juga membungkam mulutnya.

Miku sedikit bergeser memperlebar jarak mereka. Kali ini, Len sedikit bernafas lega karena tak lagi khawatir gadis itu tak mendengar detak jantungnya.

Keduanya diam. Len sedikit melirik gadis SMP itu. Ia tak tersenyum, dan menunduk. Keramaian taman SMA Shimizu tak membuat keduanya ikut meramaikan suasana. Diamnya gadis itu membuatnya sedikit tak enak hati. Mungkin bicaranya terlalu ketus, meskipun tadi itu ia sudah berusaha menahan dirinya.

Mata birunya terus melirik diamnya Miku yang lama kelamaan membuatnya lebih tidak nyaman. "Hei, maafkan aku karena sudah bicara dengan ketus."

Miku menoleh pada Len. Gadis itu tersenyum sendu sambil terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku juga karena membuat kakak tidak nyaman."

Len memperhatikannya. Hanya satu sentakan marah seperti tadi saja membuatnya diam, padahal ia sering membentak gadis itu. Biasanya gadis itu tetap jahil dan ceria meskipun Len sudah menggerutu untuk tidak mengganggunya. Mungkin tadi nada bicaranya yang tadi terlalu tinggi.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal?" tanya Len.

Miku mengangguk.

"Kenapa hari ini kamu menatapku seperti itu terus?" tanya Len sambil menatapnya serius dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membalas perlakuan jahil gadis ini yang sering membuat wajahnya merah.

Senyuman ceria yang selalu terlukis di bibir tipis Miku kembali. "Karena mama bilang, 'tatap terus orang yang kamu sukai dengan penuh cinta. pasti dia akan berbalik menyukaimu', begitu."

Suara cerianya menggelitik telinga Len. Ia sering menghadapi gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, tapi gadis yang satu ini hampir setiap hari mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Len.

"Kata mama, itu cara mama untuk mendapatkan hati papa dulu," lanjut Miku.

Len memicingkan matanya. _Padahal setiap kali bertemu dia 'kan menatapku. Ya tapi tidak seperti hari ini ..._

"Aku ingin kak Len suka padaku," ucap Miku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Untuk anak kelas dua SMP, dia terlalu cepat mengerti hal yang dinamakan cinta.

Jantung Len berdebar dengan kencang. Len mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. _Kenapa hari ini aku jadi berdebar gara-gara anak ini?!_ _Sihir apa yang dia pakai?!_ _Apa yang terjadi padaku?!_

"Eh?" gumam Miku.

Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau pulang duluan!" teriak Len. Ia lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi Miku.

"Eh kak Len? tapi kak Rin bilang kalau kita harus menunggunya!"

 _Duh_. Len mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil berharap gadia itu tak mengikutinya. _Kenapa kata-katanya hari ini membuat gawat jantungku?_

"Kak tunggu!" teriak Miku sambil berlari mengejar Len.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki Miku, Len pun berlari. Ya, dia berusaha kabur karena malu.

Miku, gadis itu berhasil membuat Len mengalami jatuh cinta berkat tatapan yang diajarkan ibunya. Atau mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Len duduk berdua dengan Miku? Yang jelas, Miku berhasil membuat Len meraskan jatuh cinta.

* * *

a.n

ahaa akhimya selesai meski cuman jadi drabbleXD hope you all like it

Mind to review?


	3. Cita-cita

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Katakter di cerita ini bukan milik saya

Mohon dukungannya terima kasiih

* * *

 _Cita - cita_

* * *

"Jurnalis?" tanya gadis cilik berambut hijau-biru yang dikuncir dua. Matanya berkedip keheranan mempelajari kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Memang ada cita-cita jadi jurnalis?"

"Ada," jawab bocah lelaki pirang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia membawa catatan kecil dan pulpen hitam, berlagak seperti pemburu berita. Len mengernyitkan alis sambil menulis-nulis bebas, berkhayal memburu berita.

Gadis pirang yang wajahnya seperti cerminan si bocah laki-laki tertawa lepas sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher gadis rambut biru-hijau. "Mereka itu kerjanya cari-cari berita, terus masuk tv deh. Gitu deh, Miku."

"Berita? Oooh, kayak acara yang sering papa tonton pagi-pagi?" tanya Miku. Senyum melengkung di wajahnya.

Si gadis pirang, Rin menggumam berlagak sedang berpikir meskipum sebenarnya tidak. "Ya, seperti yang sering paman Kaito lihat." Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ...," ucap Miku. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan matanya membulat, penuh cahaya berkilauan menatap Len. "Kak Len akan muncul di tv setiap hari?" tanya Miku.

Si kembar pirang itu menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan, yang perempuan tersenyum yang laki-laki bersikap sok tidak peduli.

"Hmph!" Gakupo menyela sambil menarik tangan Miku. "Apa bagusnya jadi jurnalis kalau cuman masuk tv?" pekiknya sambil menatap Len tajam.

Len hanya diam, berusaha tak terpengaruh sikap Gakupo yang mengajak berkelahi.

"Memang cita-cita kakak apa?" tanya Miku.

"Cita-citaku menjadi pemain sepak bola dan terkenal seperti Neymar!" teriak Gakupo.

"Huh, kerjaanmu cuman menendang-nendang bola sih apa bagusnya," jawab Len. Tak tahan ia mendengar ejekan Gakupo. Namanya juga anak-anak, siapa yang terima hal yang disukainga dijelek-jelekkan anak lain.

"Enak saja bilang begitu!" pekik Gakupo.

"Diam!" teriak Rin. Keduanya seketik diam dan menatap Rin. "Kalau kalian ribut nanti kapan aku bakal ceritain cita-citaku!"

Gakupo dan Len bercedak dan salinv membuang muka.

"Apa cita-cita kakak?" tanya Miku.

"Jadi perancang busana!" jawab Rin dengan semangat. "Aku ingin membuat gaun pengantin yang paling bagus!" teriak Rin.

"Cih, dasar anak perempuan," gumam dua bocah lekaki dengan kompak tapi mereka masih tetap mengalihkan wajah. Saat Rin melotot, keduanya diam.

"Nah, Miku," ucap Rin, "apa cita-cita Miku?"

"Jadi istri kak Len!" jawab si gadis hijau-biru dengan semangat.

"Hah!"

Wajah ketiga anak yang lebih tua tiga tahun dirinya seketika memererah, apalagi Len.

Len hanya diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku catatan.

Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bilang seperti itu! pikir Len. _Tapi ... kenapa aku deg-dengan_.


	4. 27 Desember

Vocaloid milik perusahaan yang menciptakannya, Yamaha dan lainnya.

Saya hanya berhak atas ide cerita

Happy Reading

Oh iya kali ini sudut pandangnya diambil dari Len dan sebenarnya kubuat drabble ini untuk merayakan ultah Len tapi karena terdesak uas jadi cuman keburu posting di facebook.

* * *

 **27 Desember**

* * *

Tanggal 27 Desember, tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-delapan, rumah kosong yang biasanya dijadikan markas anak-anak di komplek ini-termasuk aku dan Rin-dihuni oleh keluarga baru. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin lusa ada orang-orang yang memindahkan barang ke rumah itu, tapi sepertiya baru hari ini penghuni baru itu pindah pagi-pagi sekali.

Keluarga itu aneh menurutku, warna rambut mereka tidak ada yang sama, bahkan keluargaku saja berambut pirang semua. Lalu, bagaimana bisa ibu dengan rambut coklat, ayah berambut biru tua bisa memiliki tiga anak yang warna rambutnya tidak ada yang mirip dengan mereka berdua.

Dua anak perempuan di keluarga itu masih lumayan mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi satu anak laki-laki yang katanya seusia denganku, ia memiliki gen yang unik. Rambutnya ungu seperti terong ...

Keluarga itu datang kepada kami, memperkenalkan diri mereka. Hal yang paling tidak terpikirkan olehku adalah, mereka ikut merayakan ulang tahunku dan Rin.

"Kenapa mereka ikut merayakan ulang tahun kita?" tanyaku sambil menarik tangan Rin yang mencabuti bunga di taman belakang rumah kami.

Setelah perkenalan yang singkat, keluarga baru itu-keluarga Shion-langsung ikut pesta barberque kami. Untungnya, sebagian halaman belakang kami seperti rumah kaca, jadi salju tidak akan membuat rerumputan tertutupi salju.

"Kamu tidak dengar apa yang papa katakan tadi ya? Paman Shion itu teman papa dari luar kota," jawab Rin yang langsung menarik tangannya dan kembali mencabuti daun daun.

"Teman?" tanyaku sambil kulirik pria tinggi dengan rambut biru tua. Oh, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya tidak terlalu tua dari papa Rinto. Papa juga tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang banyak bisa kulakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Papa asik memanggang barbeque dengan paman Shion sementara mama sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk kami berdua. Bibi Shion juga membantu mama tapi sambil mengawasi anak bayinya yang berambut hitam. Keluarga aneh.

Rin tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari-lari kecil membawa rumput. Apa yang ada di pikirannya membawa rumput seperti itu?

"Kamu mau kemana Rin?!" tanyaku sambil kukejar Rin. Ah iya, Rin sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu, tapi jarang sekali ia mencabuti bunga. Ia anak yang agresif sekali jika ada yang mendekati kebun ibu.

"Aku belum menghias meja dengan bunga," jawab Rin sambil memasukan bunga itu ke dalam vas bunga di atas meja piknik.

Aneh, dia seperti mencari perhatian. Bunga?bahkan yang dipegangnya itu bukan bunga sama sekali.

"Miku!"

Ketika mendengar teriakan kecil dari anak lelaki lainnya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut terong dan gadis cilik dengan rambut biru kehijauan berjalan ke arahku dan Rin.

"Kamu sudah berkenalan dengan mereka Len?" tanya Rin.

Aku langsung saja mengangkat kedua bahuku sebagai jawaban belum. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus berkenalan lagi dengan mereka setelah orangnya memperkenalkan mereka? Toh sedari tadi mereka berdua yang sepertinya mengasingkan diri dari aku dan Rin.

"Oooh, lihat anak perempuan ini lucu sekali," ucap Rin ketika Miku berdiri di depan kami berdua.

Aku menatap kakaknga, Gakupo yang berjalan cepat mendatangi kami. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka tatapannya itu, seperti marah padaku tapi juga mengejek.

"Mama bilang, hari ini adalah ulang tahun kak Rin dan kak Len," ucap Miku sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket berbulunya. "Aku punya coklat untuk kalian berdua," lanjutnya sambil memberikan coklat padaku.

Entah kenapa, tanganku reflek menerima coklat darinya. Ketika aku mendengar teriangan senang Rin, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadis kecil itu sambil berbisik makasih.

Aku rasa ... ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang gadis memberiku coklat. Kata anak perempuan dikelasku ... anak perempuan hanya akan memberikan coklat di hari ... apa ya namanya itu ... vatin? valetin? valentin?

Terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

* * *

Fin


	5. Benang Merah

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Katakter di cerita ini bukan milik saya

Mohon dukungannya terima kasiih

* * *

 _Benang Merah_

* * *

"Kak Rin punya benang merah?" tanya Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kaki-kakinya melangkah berputar-putar di depan Rin, mencari-cari sesuatu, entah apa Rin juga tidak tahu apa isi kepala anak kelas satu sekolah dasar itu.

Gadis itu meninggalkan buku ceritanya di tempat ia duduk sebelumnya, tergelak begitu saja dengan beberapa kertas gambar dan krayon yang acak-acakkan.

Rin menaruh jahitannya di sebelahnya. Ia tengah membuat bando pita, alih-alih menghemat uang jajannya dengan membuat bando pita sendiri dari kain-kain sisa jahitan ibunya. Rin mengambil segulung benang merah dan memberikannya pada gadis yang sengaja dititipkan di rumahnya karena kedua orang tuanya tengah ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggal dan hanya membawa si adik bayi.

"Benang merah buat apa?" tanya anak perempuan yang lebih tua itu. Otak pemikir anak kelas empatnya itu penasaran dengan buku yang baru saja si rambut _teal_ baca. Toh tadi anak itu memilih sendiri buku yang ada di kamar si gadis pirang dan membacanya di kursi sudut kamar Rin.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab tapi malah tertawa terkekeh sambil menerima benang pemberian Rin. "Aku minta ya kak," ucap si rambut _teal_ yang berkuncir dua sambil mengambil gunting kemudian memotong benang itu cukup panjang.

"Boleh sih, tapi untuk apa-" belum selesai si pirang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miku segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. "He-hei!" pekik Rin kemudian bangkit.

Ia berjalan mengejar gadis yang berlari itu tapi matanya menoleh pada sampul buku yang dibaca Miku. Buku komik kesukaan Rin. Komik cerita cinta remaja, Rin tahu kalau buku itu sedikit dewasa untuk usianya tapi ia tetap membelinya karena suka dengan cerita-cerita cinta seperti itu. "Oh, buku ini toh yang dibaca Miku," gumamnya sambil mengambil buku yang terbuka.

Halaman itu menunjukkan kolom percakapan sepasang remaja dengan seragam SMP.

 _"Benang merah ini akan mengikat kita selamanya."_ Seorang gadis dalam buku itu tampak mengikatkan benang merah pada kelingkingnya dan juga kelingking seorang pemuda.

Dialog di buku itu kadang juga membuat Rin geli tapi ia tetap membacanya, lagi-lagi alasannya karena ia suka dengan cerita yang seperti itu.

 _"Kita tidak akan terpisah selama-lamanya."_

Rin menyeringai kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi ini alasannya Miku minta benang merah barusan." Gadis itu menutup buku komik miliknya dan menaruhnya di tempat semula. Ia mengintip keluar kamarnya, melihat dua orang bocah laki-laki seumuran yang bermain Playstation di ruang tengah.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang dipahami Miku dari cerita ini," gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

"Cih, lagi-lagi aku kalah!" pekik Len sambil menaruh _stick_ Playstation dan merenggangkan kakinya. "Tanganku cape!"

Bocah berambut ungu mendengus senang sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam permainan ini," ucap Gakupo.

"Jangan sombong dulu," ucap Len sambil memutar matanya.

"Kak Len."

Sebuah suara gadis kecil memanggil Len, membuat dua bocah laki-laki itu saling menatap satu sama lain, sama-sama terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tak terdeteksi. Gakupo dan Len menoleh pada Miku sambil duduk berputar..

Gadis itu membawa benang merah di tangannya dan satu jari kelingking kiri gadis itu sudah diikat oleh benang merah.

"Pinjam tangan sebelah kiri kakak," ucap Miku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang hendak mengambil tangan Len yang tengah menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Len sambil memberikan tangan kirinya pada Miku.

Miku duduk di depan Len sambil mengambil tangan lelaki berambut pirang itu. Ia mengambil ujung benang merah lainnya kemudian mengikat jari kelingking Len dengan benang merah.

Alis Len terangkat, begitu juga dengan Gakupo yang mengernyitkan dahi, tak senang adiknya itu memegang tangan rivalnya tapi juga tak berkata apapun karena berpikir keras dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Miku.

Gadis itu terkekeh.

Len memanggil Miku pelan sambil menatap anak itu. "Kenapa mengikat kelingkingku dengan benang merah?"

"Benang merah ini akan mengikat kita selamanya," ucap Miku sambil mengacungkan kelingking kirinya yang diikat dengan benang merah. "Kita tidak akan terpisah selamanya," lanjutnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kelingkingnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ha-hah?!" pekik Len dan Gakupo. Rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?!" pekik Len.

Gakupo segera berpindah ke sebelah Miku dan merebut tangan Len yang terikat dengan benang merah. "Tidak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi, karena akulah yang akan terus bersama dengan Miku selamanya!" pekik Gakupo.

"Benang merahnya jangan dilepas!" pekik Miku sambil merebut kembali tangan Len.

"Ini pasti Rin yang ngajarin Miku hal yang aneh-aneh!" pekik Len.

Di sisi lain, Rin datang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, "aku tidak mengajarkan apapun padanya."

Miku mengambil mengambil tangan kiri Gakupo, membuat kedua bocah laki-laki itu diam. "Kalau kakak mau kita terus bersama, akan kuikat jari kelingking kakak di tengah-tengah benang merah ini," ucapnya dengan tawa polos sambil mengaitkan benang merah ke tangan Gakupo.

Rin berhenti tertawa. "Tunggu dulu Miku," ucap Rin dan Miku menoleh. "Kamu tahu arti dari benang merah yang terikat di kelingking?" tanya Rin.

"Aku dan kak Len akan terus bersama-sama," jawab Miku dengan polos.

"Lalu?"

Gadis itu diam menatap kosong Rin, tak tahu maksud Rin.

"Itu artinya kalian itu berjodoh. Ya hanya simbol saja sih," jelas Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya kemudian terkekeh, "eh tapi kamu tidak akan paham maksudnya."

"Apa itu artinya aku akan menikah dengan kak Len?" tanya Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yap," jawab Rin singkat.

"Hei, apa katamu?!" pekik Len.

Miku seketika melepas ikatan benang dari tangan Gakupo. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan kakak, aku maunya dengan kak Len saja."

"Apa?!" pekik Gakupo.

"Darimana Miku bisa tahu hal semacam ini, Rin?!" pekik Len.

Rin terkekeh, "komik yang kupunya."

"Jangan biarkan Miku membaca buku-buku anehmu itu lagi!" teriak Len dan Rin berlari ke kamarnya sementara Gakupo masih mematung di sebelahnya.

Len menghela napasnya sambil melihat anak kelas satu SD yang berseri-seri di depannya.

 _Ya ampun …_ Tapi tanpa Len sadari, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Haloo kaze hadiir dan kali ini akan membawa sesi Q/A tentang apapun dan akan akau jawab di chapter selanjutnya. kalian juga bisa mengirimkan prompt untuk kelanjutan drabble ini dnegan syarat setting ceritanya sesuai dengan hubungan tiap karakter di You and I, Under the starry sky, under firework, nine wishes, Musim panas terakhir hehehhe, dimana:

keluarga Shion: Kaito (ayah), Meiko (ibu), Gakupo (kakak Meiko yang udah meninggal), Gakupo (anak pertama), Miku (anak kedua), Mizki (anak bungsu) (perbedaan masing-masing usianya 3 tahun)

keluarga Kagamine: Rinto (ayah), Kokone (ibu), Len dan Rin (kembar, rin kakaknya)

Hatsune Mikuo (pacar Rin di masa depan, teman sekantor Len)

Len jiwa jurnalis (dan penyiar berita/wartawan di masa depan)

Rin (pengangguran)

Miku (masih kuliah tingkat akhir)


	6. Nickname

I don't have Vocaloid and I don't use this to get any profit.

.

.

.

Nickname

.

.

.

She looked at the blonde man passionately. Her teal eyes were fixed on the cerulean eyes which were avoiding her eyes. She was humming and leaned closer the man who sat before her.

"Stop it, you're creeping me out!" shouted the man after he put his coffee.

She leaned back in her chair and giggled. "Sorry, I can't contain myself because the cutest man has become my boyfriend."

Len clicked his tongue and turned his head. "Don't call me like that!"

Her mouth gapped and curved into a smile. "Oh, I picked the wrong word. I mean, the most handsome and coolest man!" she said and giggled.

His pale face redden. He lowered his head and covered his face with his big palms. "Shut up ..."

The teal girl in uniform called his name and tilting her head. "Hey, yesterday, I went shopping with my friends, and then one of my friends was picked up by her boyfriend."

The college boy rolled his eye. "What? Do you want me to pick you up like your friend's boyfriend did?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. I know you're busy with college things."

"So, what?" he asked then continued to drank his coffee.

"They give their couple a cute nickname," she answered.

At the moment she said it, he choked and spilt his coffee over the table.

Her girlfriend wiped the coffee spill also gave him some tissue. "Why are you so shocked?" Miku was tilting her head.

He choughed and he was piercing his eyes on Miku. "Don't tell me you want to give me a silly nickname," said Len.

Miku nodded and gave her boyfriend a wink. "You know me well."

"Please don't do this."

Miku giggled. "My friend is called Sugar by her boyfriend. Do you find it's cute?" asked Miku with glistening eyes and a cute smile like a puppy.

Len rolled his eyes and let out a mocking sound. "Not at all."

Miku rolled her eyes. She then smiled and leaned closer to the college boy who was avoiding eye contact with her. "Anyway, I want to call you, cheesecake."

The college boy looked at Miku and raised one of his eyebrows. "Wha-why must cheesecake? Don't you know that's the dessert I hate most? Do I look like a cartoon character who live pineapple?"

She giggled, "silly you." She cupped her face and leaned over the table. "It's because you have yellow head and cheesecake is my favourite."

When she smiled, his face reddened like an octopus.

.

End

A.N

okay hi guys it's been a loooooong time since I uploaded my story (maybe)

btw I can't promise to you if I can write before my holiday comes :""

thank you for reading and mind to give a review? ;)

p.s

maybe I'll translate this fic (the other chapters before this one) into English.


End file.
